


El banquete de boda

by AlwaysEverlark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/pseuds/AlwaysEverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la boda de Primrose Everdeen, un malentendido acercara los caminos de Katniss y Peeta de una forma sorprendente. AU época actual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El banquete de boda

**Author's Note:**

> Me apetecía escribir otro tipo de historia sobre Everlark, en un one-shot, tipo relato corto, que además fuera mucho más romántica y más sencilla que "Los juegos de Nueva York". Que nadie se asuste porque sigo trabando en la otra. Espero que os guste.  
> Aunque el título está cogido de la película de Ang Lee "El banquete de boda", nominada al óscar por mejor película extranjera, el argumento no tiene demasiado que ver con la película.
> 
> ¿R&R? Gracias
> 
> La historia ya está reeditada y espero que corregida de errores y faltas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

El Banquete de Boda

Katniss cerró los ojos, un momento, para poder parar la espiral de movimiento que veía a su alrededor. Le parecía mentira que Prim, acabara de dar el "Sí, quiero" a Rory Hawthorne.

Era la boda de su hermana pequeña y estaba decidida a que lo pasara bien, aunque para eso tuviera que ser otra Katniss durante el día de hoy, ya que la auténtica Katniss sentía horror por todo lo que tuviera que ver con este tipo de celebraciones, el compromiso y más concretamente con el amor.

Pero ser la dama de honor "soltera", y además, hermana de la novia, no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles esta noche.

Si de por sí, estar sin compromiso ya era un reclamo, y eso le añadías la superstición romántica de Prim, sobre que esta noche encontraría al hombre de su vida, la velada no prometía nada bueno.

Katniss no había podido aguantar las lágrimas cuando su tío Haymitch acompañó a su hermana hasta el altar. Prim estaba preciosa con su vestido de seda que caía limpiamente sobre su cuerpo. Tenía la cara arrebolada con la alegría de lo que suponía será el día que marcaría los días más felices del resto de su vida.

Tanto Rory como ella no podían evitar dejar de mirarse y acariciares las manos durante la ceremonia. Era evidente que estaban enamorados y Katniss solo deseaba que ese sueño de amor eterno se cumpliera para su hermana.

_Si ella y Rory no lo conseguían, no lo podría conseguir nadie_ , pensó.

Cuando Prim le pidió que dijera unas palabras durante la ceremonia, a Katniss le entró el pánico. Ella no era buena hablando y su hermana lo sabía, pero le dijo que significaba mucho para ella y como siempre, Katniss no le podía negar nada.  
Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió sorprenderla cantándole una canción, una vieja nana de cuna que les cantaba su padre por las noches. Y que cuando su padre murió, siguió cantándosela ella todas las noches para que Prim, al menos, pudiera dormir sin pesadillas.

Lo cierto es que le había encantado y emocionado y eso era lo importante, pero ahora Katniss esperaba que su hermana tuviera piedad de ella y no la metiera en demasiados líos esta noche.

Sin embargo, tan pronto acabo el vals, y la vio dirigirse hacia ella con Delly Cartwright comprendió que no tendría suerte.

—Patito, parece ser que las clases que tuvo que tomar Rory le han servido para algo. Habéis estado geniales —le dijo con sinceridad intentando apartar el tema de los chicos.

Patito, era el apodo cariñoso con el que la llamaba Katniss, debido a que cuando era pequeña siempre se dejaba sin meter la camisa por detrás de la falda o pantalones que llevara.

—Bueno, me alegro que no se haya notado que ese patoso me ha pisado dos veces... Pero ¡es tan adorable, verdad! Y hablando de adorables, Delly y yo queremos presentarte a alguien —dijo con tono travieso —.Es mi profesor de arte. ¡Te va a encantar Katniss!

Katniss recordó que Prim llevaba tomando clases de pintura como créditos de libre elección el último año de universidad, le había hablado de su profesor con verdadera devoción pero si no recordaba mal su profesor era gay, así que se quedó mirándola confundida.

No es que le pareciera mal para nada. Si era un hombre sensible, amable y considerado como decía su hermana le apetecía mucho más pasar una noche relajada sin expectativas románticas que tener que intentar flirtear con alguien solo porque fuera lo que se esperaba de ella.

—Me parece perfecto Prim, puedes traerlo cuando quieras, estaré en el bar cogiendo una copa de vino —dijo Katniss sonriendo —siempre he creído que los gays tienen un sensibilidad especial.

—Pero, Katniss, Peeta no es... —dijo Delly antes de que la interrumpiera Prim rápidamente.

—Peeta... —siguió mi hermana—Peeta no es solo que tenga una sensibilidad especial. Es que él es especial. Enseguida volvemos.

Prim cogió a Delly por el brazo mientras se alejaba hacia el sentido opuesto de la sala.

—Prim, ¿qué haces? —la reprendió Delly escandalizada—Peeta no es gay, y ahora Katniss cree lo contrario.

—Exactamente, Delly. ¿Crees qué mi hermana habría aceptado si no, que se lo presentáramos? —Comentó Prim sin saber que esa noche Katniss estaba dispuesta a todo por complacerla —lleva meses amenazándome sobre qué no quiere que le presente a nadie. Así Peeta tendrá una oportunidad con ella. Créeme que sí no, lo único que sacaría de mi hermana, es un ceño entre las cejas. De verdad Delly, yo la adoro pero me preocupa que no tenga a nadie más que a mí. Necesita abrirse a más gente... Y si es literalmente incluso mejor.

Delly empezó a reír a carcajadas con el último comentario de Prim. Aunque ella lo hubiera expresado de una forma más delicada, su amiga había dado justamente en el punto. Katniss no había salido con nadie, al menos en serio, desde que lo dejó con Gale. Y de eso hacía algo más de diez años.  
Así que cuando se encontraron con Peeta, no hicieron falta palabras entre ambas para saber que tenían que guardar el secreto sobre ese pequeño malentendido.

Mientras tanto, Katniss seguía esperando que le dieran su copa de vino y no vio cómo se acercaban. Posiblemente si los hubiera visto antes habría estado preparada para lo que se encontró. Y lo que se encontró, fue con el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Incluso dejó de respirar por un momento aunque se recuperó enseguida.

La primera impresión que le causó el chico rubio, atlético y con los ojos más azules y brillantes del mundo, que tenía frente a ella fue una mezcla de decepción y alivio al mismo tiempo.

De decepción porque no le gustarán las mujeres y de alivio porque no habría sabido cómo comportarse con él en el caso de que le gustaran.

Al final decidió que el sentimiento de decepción ganaba. Pero estaba claro que un hombre como él no podía ser perfecto. Al menos perfecto desde su punto de vista heterosexual y como parte interesada, por supuesto.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo ensimismada en sus pensamientos y que no había escuchado lo que Prim le decía.

—Perdona, Prim ¿qué decías? Con la música y si me hablas al oído izquierdo me cuesta escucharte —dijo excusándose y haciendo alusión a una vieja lesión que tenía desde los dieciséis años cuando sufrió un accidente de caza.  
—Katniss, te presento a Peeta Mellark, mi profesor de arte y uno de los mejores amigos de Delly —dijo Prim, girándose hacia Peeta con un tono formal—. Peeta, te presento a mi hermana Katniss, como creo que ya te he explicado alguna vez Katniss es veterinaria y trabaja en el zoo de San Diego. Creo que también te he dicho alguna vez que tiene el ceño más bonito de California. Debe de ser por la práctica…

—¡Prim! ¿A qué viene eso? —le dijo frunciendo, sin poder evitarlo, el ceño. A continuación se giró hacia Peeta con una sonrisa para que no se tomara lo que había dicho Prim en serio—. Encantada. Y disculpa a mi hermana. Es la pequeña, ya sabes, se lo he consentido todo.

—Me temo que en ese caso yo también debería serlo...—respondió Peeta riendo.  
—¡Ah, otro mimado! —dijo Katniss uniéndose a la risa contagiosa de él.  
—Difícilmente —repuso Peeta mientras la miraba como avergonzado y se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

El gesto le pareció de lo más masculino a Katniss que noto como se le encogía el estómago y maldijo su suerte. Estaba claro, que para un hombre interesante que le presentaba Prim, este quedaba fuera de su alcance. Aún así, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Por un momento, pareció que estaban solos y que ni Prim ni Delly estaban allí con ellos, ni por supuesto el resto de invitados a la boda que podrían contarse en cientos. El gesto de Katniss no pasó desapercibido por su hermana y amiga que rápidamente se excusaron para marcharse.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar a mi marido y seguir saludando a los invitados ¿Vamos Delly?—dijo Prim con una mirada cómplice que le dedicó a la rubia.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Katniss intentó romper rápidamente el momento de silencio incómodo que se podría haber creado entre los dos. Había algo en ella que le quería seguir hablando al profesor de arte de su hermana.

—Bueno ¿reconocerás qué ha sido toda una presentación?

—Lo cierto es que sí. Por un momento temí que el espíritu de Bridget Jones se hubiera introducido en Prim —respondió bromeando y recordando una escena de la película en la que Renee Zellweger interpretaba a la susodicha Bridget haciendo unas presentaciones no del todo veraces —. Lo que sinceramente no le pega nada a tu hermana. Junto con Delly, son las personas más dulces que conozco.  
—Tienes razón. En todo caso, la neurótica de las dos sería yo...  
—Por lo que me ha contado Prim, no creo en lo que estás diciendo sobre ti—dijo Peeta con una mirada penetrante.

Katniss se volvió a quedar parada y sin saber de qué forma reaccionar, porque sí no supiera la verdad sobre las preferencias de Peeta habría pensado que estaba flirteando con ella.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos en una de las mesas o te apetece salir a la terraza? Hace una noche preciosa —le preguntó Peeta.

—Lo segundo por supuesto, adoro el aire libre.

—Lo imaginaba —dijo él enigmático.

Cuando estaban girando para dirigirse al jardín, Katniss vio como Glimmer, la vecina de toda la vida de los Hawthorne, se acercaba a ellos.

Glimmer era todo lo que Katniss no era: Rubio, altísima y esbelta. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba de ella, lo que le molestaba era su autosuficiencia y banalidad. Y que ahora mismo se dirigía hacia a ellos mirando a Peeta como si fuese suyo.

—Hola Katniss, estás muy guapa esta noche. El vestido que te eligió Prim realmente te sienta bien. Por cierto ¿no te importa que te robe a Peeta un momento, verdad? Este caballero me debe un baile —dijo lanzándole una sonrisa de lo más seductora.

—Glimmer, no creo que ahora pueda ser. Katniss y yo íbamos a salir a despejarnos un poco...

—¡Oh, vamos Peet, me lo prometiste! —sollozó la rubia.

—No pasa nada Peeta. Supongo que nos veremos luego —dijo Katniss marchándose sin tiempo a que le respondieran.

Cuando Katniss encontró por fin un sitio para sentarse, estaba más relajada.  
Generalmente los árboles ejercían ese efecto tranquilizador en su cuerpo y en su mente. Ahora podía intentar racionalizar la situación pero seguiría sin poder decir que le había llevado a ese estado: Posiblemente fuera debido a Glimmer, o a que lo hubiera llamado Peet, o a que iban a bailar juntos... En cualquier caso, no tenía sentido sentir celos de ella, pero ese pensamiento tampoco la consolaba.

No podría decir el tiempo que había pasado cuando escucho unos pasos tras ella.

—Me ha costado encontrarte, llevo más de veinte minutos dando vueltas...

Esa voz consiguió que volviera al estado de agitación anterior e hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva.

—No hacía falta que vinieras, podrías haberte quedado con Glimmer.

—Podría... Pero, sinceramente, prefería estar contigo —dijo con ternura mientras se sentaba a su lado. Brazo con brazo y sonrisa luminosa.

—¿Por qué, Peeta?

—¿No es evidente? —preguntó él con algo de sorpresa

—No, no lo es. Dime por qué

—No me lo estás poniendo fácil, Katniss...

—No tengo por qué ponértelo fácil —respondió ella con voz algo más brusca de lo que pretendía.

—El noviembre pasado, fuiste a recoger a Prim un viernes. Nunca te había visto hasta entonces pero ese día me retrasé recogiendo los materiales de clase y cuando me acerqué a la ventana, allí estabas tú, riendo con Prim. La luz te daba en la cara y te iluminaba los ojos, y no es que fueras guapa o bella, es que me pareciste tan radiante como el sol. Desde ese día, esperaba cada viernes para ver cómo recogías a Prim. Cada vez que te ibas, me repetía a mí mismo que el próximo viernes me atrevería a acercarme a ti con cualquier excusa, después de todo estabas con Prim y no habría resultado tan difícil, pero conforme iba pasando la semana, mi voluntad se iba debilitando y el viernes no era capaz de hablar contigo, aunque siempre que podía animaba a Prim y a Delly a hablar de ti —Peeta suspiró como sí aún le quedara una confesión que hacer—. Eras como un sueño, Katniss, así que preferiría vivir en el sueño, en la distancia, que perderlo. A lo único que me atreví un día, que Prim y tú os fuisteis hacia la biblioteca fue a dejarte un ramo de dientes de león que crecían silvestres en el parabrisas de tu coche. Cuando Prim me dijo que querías conocerme durante el banquete me pareció que por fin había llegado mi momento. Lo que fue un alivio porque después de oírte cantar...estaba perdido.

Cuando terminó de hablar se giró para mirarla, pero Katniss estaba callada, mirándole con la boca abierta

—Di algo, Katniss, por favor. Espero no haberte asustado con esta declaración —dijo nervioso y pasó la mano de nuevo por el pelo como hacía siempre que estaba intranquilo.

—¿Tú me dejaste los dientes de león? —preguntó Katniss recordando ese momento que estaba guardado en seda dentro de su cabeza.

Ella había tenido unas semanas muy malas. Uno de los dos osos panda de los que ella se ocupaba, había enfermado. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos y noches en vela, había muerto hacía dos días. Estaba destrozada, a veces esos animales, acababan siendo su propia familia. Pero ese día cuando vio las flores amarillas brillar bajo el sol, se sintió mejor, y decidió plantarlas en la tumba de su osa, como símbolo de esperanza.

—Sí.  
—¿Y no eres gay? —preguntó Katniss confusa—. Prim me dijo que su profesor de arte era gay y yo supuse que eras tú. No, no entiendo...  
—Prim debía referirse a su profesor anterior el Señor Scott, yo lo sustituí cuando se mudaron a Anchorage. Te puedo asegurar que me gustan las mujeres —e hizo una pausa, mientras añadió con toda la intención de la que fue capaz —. De hecho, hay una mujer que me vuelve loco.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Peeta le cogió la cara entre las manos, con ternura pero firmeza y la besó. Al principio el beso fue tentativo, como probando la reacción de Katniss, pero cuando noto como arqueaba la espalda y se inclinaba sobre él, Peeta profundizo el beso y le lamió el labio inferior pidiendo paso.

En ese momento Katniss se separó y se sintió mareada, le faltaba el aliento y sentía que no podía respirar, como si estuviera creciendo un agujero negro dentro de ella.

—Peeta, no, no puede ser. Esto no es real —dijo levantándose y preparada para echar a correr.

Sin embargo él le cogió del brazo parando su huida.

—Katniss, claro que es real. Este momento ha sido real, el beso ha sido muy real... —dijo Peeta mientras le levanto el mentón con delicadeza para que afrontara su mirada —. Tú y yo, juntos, somos reales.

Katniss se perdió en su mirada azul y notó como una sensación dentro de ella se hacía más cálida, como surgía de su pecho un calor que se extendía por sus brazos y piernas hasta perderse en sus dedos.

Cuando Peeta paró el beso, Katniss notó de nuevo ese agujero negro en su interior, pero esta vez sabía de qué era. Era deseo y no angustia o ansiedad.

—Ojalá pudiera congelar esta momento, ahora mismo, aquí mismo, y vivir en el para siempre —le susurró Peeta al oído.

—Vale

—Entonces ¿lo permites?

—Lo permito

Y sin más volvieron a besarse. Sin volverse a preocupar de separarse jamás

Epílogo

Unos años más tarde, Prim todavía le recordaba a Katniss, que ella fue la artífice de su amor y que fue su treta la que le permitió bajar la guardia con el guapo profesor.

Katniss le daba la razón porque así hacía feliz a su hermana, pero ella sabía que habría pasado de todos modos, que lo que necesitaba para vivir era el diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y que estaba ligado a su marido.

Así qué cada vez que Peeta le pregunta:

—Me amas ¿Real o no?

Katniss responde:

—Real


End file.
